


6.1 知更鸟

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	6.1 知更鸟

（一）

谁杀了知更鸟？

是我，麻雀说，

用我的弓和箭，

我杀了知更鸟。

空中所有的鸟，

全都叹息哭泣，

当他们听见丧钟，

为可怜的知更鸟响起。

——童谣《谁杀死了知更鸟》

蔡徐坤陷入一阵晕眩。

市局的局长一只手撑在桌面上，一只手拍打着一张薄薄的纸，嘴巴一张一合，有飞沫溅出来，他却一个字也听不清。

他只能听到自己的血液在耳膜鼓动，大脑深处某根神经在阵阵抽痛。天花板和墙壁都在旋转，他的视线找不到定点。他的身体似乎被放进了铸模之中，四肢完全无法移动。四周的空气如同蟒蛇一般缠绕上他的躯干，挤出他肺里的氧气，他快要无法呼吸了。

蔡徐坤听不清的话，在一旁的王子异却听到了每一个字——

“这个案子你不能再管了。从现在起你停职，上交证件和配枪，随时接受传唤。”

（二）

一天前。

一只麻雀落在窗外的枯枝上，啁啾几声，全然没有吸引到窗内人的注意力，于是爪子轻轻一弹，悄然从枝头飞走了。

窗内几个人各自盯着电脑屏幕，时不时从角落里传来一句低声咒骂。

蔡徐坤微微抬起眼皮，“小鬼，上班摸鱼打游戏可是要扣奖金的。”

没有人回答。一旁的范丞丞大手一伸暴力拽掉了小鬼的耳机，小鬼刚想骂街，被范丞丞扭着下巴转向了蔡徐坤的方向，正对上蔡徐坤似笑非笑的一张脸，骂人的话生生憋在了喉咙里。

小鬼屈服于金钱的淫威，反应飞快，“这礼拜卫生我包了，大哥求别扣钱！”

蔡徐坤正要点头，便看到Justin端着一个外卖盒子，用肩膀顶开了门，“香喷喷的炸鸡来喽~”

王子异从屏幕前抬起头来，“还不到上午十点就叫外卖啊？”

“吃个炸鸡还挑啥时间？”小鬼最先蹿过去，“咋的？还得查黄历啊？”

除了王子异岿然不动之外，办公室内的其他人三下五除二就把一盒炸鸡瓜分完毕，林彦俊和尤长靖才姗姗来迟。

“你俩是警犬啊？闻着味儿就来了。”Justin举着鸡翅打了个招呼。

“咦你们两个不是去警校讲课了吗？这么早就回来了欸？”陈立农用没有沾上油的手背推了推眼镜。

“本来是有提问环节的嘛。但是学生们全部跑来问我，某个人被冷落掉所以不高兴了吧。”尤长靖小心翼翼瞥了林彦俊一眼。

朱正廷搂住尤长靖的肩，“傻子，一定是提问的学弟太帅了，某个人才不高兴呢！”

尤长靖眼巴巴盯着朱正廷手里几乎只剩骨头的鸡翅，可怜兮兮地咽下口水。林彦俊环顾一周，见只有范丞丞手里还攥着一个完整的鸡腿，一步迈到范丞丞面前，“你知道哪种常见动物的尸体气味和人类最像吗？”

范丞丞的鸡腿在距离嘴巴三厘米的位置停住了。

林彦俊计划得逞一半，唇角一勾幽幽开口，“是鸡。人的尸体足足有30种气味分子，而鸡的尸体气味和人类最相似，共享其中的18种气味分子。”

“所以才要赶紧把鸡腿吃了啊，简直刻不容缓！如果放到腐败了就和尸体一个味道了呢！啧啧啧真可怕。”范丞丞看穿林彦俊的居心，一边学着尤长靖的语气搪塞，一边忙着把手里的鸡腿吃干抹净。

蔡徐坤噗嗤一笑，“这孩子耳濡目染半年多了，你那一套已经吓唬不住他了。”

小鬼举着鸡骨头指着两位法医，“以后咱吃饭的时候能不能拿胶布贴上他们俩的嘴，等咱吃完了再把胶布给他们揭下来。”

“You can have a try. ”林彦俊含笑点头，同时展露一个“你敢try你就死定了”的眼神。

Justin擦干净手，懒懒打了个哈欠，“一月都过了一大半了，连个像样的大案子都没有。这都快春节了，按理说，年底的时候一般都不太平啊。”

朱正廷跳起来用油光漉漉的手去捂Justin的嘴，“说这种不吉利的话你也不怕被鸡骨头噎着！”

Justin还未来得及反驳，便听得一阵电话铃声大作。八双眼睛齐齐瞪着Justin。

蔡徐坤拎起电话听筒，嗯了几声又放下，“中区湖畔公园，一个，女的。子异留下看家。”

朱正廷拉着Justin一声哀嚎，“叫你乌鸦嘴！这案子的庆功宴就预定你请客了。”

（三）

湖畔公园位于市中心的钢筋水泥森林之中，一百多亩的盎然绿意是城市的巨肺，负责吸入并消化整座城市上空的污浊。在寸土寸金的N市中区，这座公园的存在显得有些格格不入，喧嚣在这里仿佛被按下了静音键。周遭是蚁窟一般的摩天大楼，那里面终日奔忙的白蚁如果想在密不透风的生活里获得一点喘息，就会躲到这里呼吸一口新鲜空气。

警戒线拉在公园深处，这里远离公园的主景点人工湖，是一块人迹罕至的草地。周遭的乔木大多凋零，半人高的常青灌木丛仍是郁郁葱葱。韩沐伯站在草地的边际，手臂交叉在胸前，正皱着眉头沉思。

“又见面啦，老韩。”尤长靖见韩沐伯一动不动，举起手来打招呼。

韩沐伯转过身，耷拉着眉眼无精打采，“我本来以为腊月可以太平点儿，能让我今年回家过个安生年的。”

尤长靖摊开手，“还记得我们上次见面你立的flag吗？果然flag是不可以随便立的噢。”

韩沐伯无心说笑，转向正在穿鞋套的陈立农，“尸体在草地上，不是理想的脚印载体，初步勘察没发现可疑的脚印。不过尸表倒是有点意思。”

“好的，我去看看。”陈立农带好手套，抱起自己的相机。

“这里每天早上九点半有固定的广场舞活动，就是来跳广场舞的大妈发现了尸体报的警。”韩沐伯抬手给朱正廷指了个方向，朱正廷看了看那群叽叽喳喳的大妈，揪走了颇受长辈喜爱的Justin陪自己一起。

蔡徐坤抬头望着半空中交叠成网的枯枝和远处林立的高楼，招手叫来小鬼，“带上丞丞，去问问公园附近的监控情况。”

蔡徐坤和两位法医刚穿戴好手套鞋套，便看到陈立农挥舞着手臂示意。韩沐伯一扬下巴，“去吧，祝你们早日破案，我过年不加班的希望就寄托在你们身上了。”

一排灌木丛后，一个妙龄少女仰卧在草地上，毛呢大衣敞开着，针织连衣裙盖在大腿中部，纤细的脖颈上缠绕着一段蓝色胶皮电线，一侧打着结。蕾丝内裤和黑色丝袜被褪下，整整齐齐叠好摆放在尸体旁。略显诡异的是，一头瀑布般的黑色长直发被捋到一边，在耳下的位置齐齐剪断，被剪下的断发也整齐地摆在头的一侧。

陈立农向两位法医做了个“请”的手势，“我这边照片已经拍完了，你们可以工作了。”

林彦俊蹲下身子，轻轻活动尸体的四肢，“全身出现尸僵，尸斑指压稍有褪色，死亡时间在七到八个小时之前，也就是今天凌晨的两三点钟。眼睑有明显出血点，口唇青紫，指甲青紫，窒息征象明显。凶器应该就是颈部的电线了。”

“这是什么呀？”尤长靖也蹲下来，指着尸体微蜷的右手。

两根微卷的棕色短发静静躺在死者的手心。

“这不是死者的头发。”蔡徐坤瞥了一眼被剪断的黑长直，也来了兴致，“会不会是受害人在挣扎的时候揪下了凶手的头发？”

陈立农俯身用镊子夹起短发，在放大镜下观察片刻便喜形于色，“有毛囊。”

蔡徐坤长出了一口气，“有DNA就好办了，将来有了嫌疑人，基本上就是铁证了。”

“我有种预感，这个案子跟头发脱不了干系。”林彦俊站起身子，阴沉着脸，“可能凶手在杀手界的绰号就是Tony。”

“喂林彦俊你在谋杀现场可以不要再讲烂梗了嘛！”

（四）

夕阳西下，暖金色的日光里，朱正廷一边在白板上贴照片一边做例行介绍，“死者名叫苏蓉，25岁，单身，在一家广告公司做平面设计。苏蓉的包就发现在距尸体不远的灌木丛里，手机没有失窃，现金和银行卡都在钱包里。”

“尸体上有一条白金手链，也没有被拿走。”林彦俊开口补充。

“从这个现场来看，不谋财，只图色？”蔡徐坤看着林彦俊，“有性侵迹象吗？”

“有。”林彦俊翻开笔记本，“死因是勒颈所致的机械性窒息。根据尸温推算，死亡时间在凌晨两点左右。会阴部有损伤，精斑预实验呈阴性，但从提取的阴道擦拭物里检验出了避孕套外侧的油脂成分。”

尤长靖解释道，“也就是说，发生了生前性侵，但并没有留下精液DNA。”

“现场也没有发现被遗弃的避孕套，应该是被凶手带走了。”陈立农微微皱眉，“是个很小心的凶手。”

“比较奇怪的是，尸表没有约束伤，也没有抵抗伤，这在生前性侵中很少见。也许苏蓉在那时候处于晕厥的状态。”林彦俊顿了一下，“另外，尸体右臂上有一处针眼。”

“你怀疑她吸毒？”王子异挑起眉毛。

“不像。她的皮肤状态很好，不像是吸毒人员。”林彦俊摇摇头，“不过这个结论还不必着急。我们已经提取了死者的心血、胃组织和部分肝脏，送去毒物化验部门检验了，或许明天可以出结果。”

“还有一个就是头发。”尤长靖翻出一张头发的特写贴在白板上，“死者的一头黑长直被从中间剪断，我检查了一下断口，是被一下子剪断的。”

范丞丞撇撇嘴，“这能说明啥啊？说明凶手不是专业的Tony老师？”

“我现在也不知道能说明什么啦。”尤长靖瞪起眼睛，“但是你见过凶手会给死者剪头发的吗？”

“这个无意义的行为应该是体现了凶手的心理需要。既然这个案子和性有关，还是从死者身边查起比较好。”王子异抬眼看着朱正廷。

朱正廷会意，忙翻开自己的笔记，“苏蓉是在本市上的大学，毕业后就留在这里工作了。家人都不在N市，自己在东区租了一个一室一厅，没有男朋友，人际关系比较简单。”

“据她邻桌的同事说，有一个男同事在追求她。但这个男同事前天就出差了，今天还没有回来。”Justin接口道。

“对了。”蔡徐坤拧着身子转向小鬼，“湖畔公园接壤市中心几条主干道，监控那边有线索吗？”

小鬼连连摇头，“这个公园是开放式的，也没建个围墙啥的，凶手和死者从哪儿进去的都不知道。除了主干道，还有很多小路啊，这样找人就是大海捞针嘛。”

“我还有一个发现。”陈立农半举起手臂，“我研究了一下绕在尸体脖子上面的电线，凶手打结的手法蛮有意思的。”

陈立农拎着一个证物袋走到白板前，带子里装着被剪下的那个绳结，“我在网上查到，这是一种套索结，可以自由滑动，很多野外爱好者都会打这种结。”

“我练了一个下午，还有些不熟练，不过大概是这样子的。”陈立农从口袋中掏出一根鞋带，有点笨拙地打着一个复杂的结，“要先打一个反手结，然后弯曲一个绳环，在反手结和绳环之间折一个半环，再把半环穿过之前那个绳环，绕着半环将绳环系紧，最后把将绳索的长端穿过新的绳环，这样才打好这个结。”

众人看得目瞪口呆，一时鸦雀无声。

“呃，这说明凶手爱好户外运动？”Justin眨眨眼睛，第一个从震惊中醒过来，“可是现在好多人跑去野外生存什么的，不向往着诗和远方，你都不好意思说自己住在大城市。”

“不止这些。”陈立农把打好结的鞋带放在一边，“这种绳结这么复杂，除了凶手自己的习惯之外，也说明他行凶时的心态是很镇定的。”

“农农说得对。”林彦俊点点头，“这点也可以从现场的其他细节看出来，死者的丝袜和内裤都被叠好放在一边。大多数的性侵现场，受害人的内衣会被扯掉甚至扯破。讲道理，我还是第一次看到性侵现场整洁到这个程度。”

小鬼咂着嘴啧啧称奇，“妈呀，听你这么说，要不是知道你不是那样的人，我都怀疑你这个洁癖了。”

林彦俊头上黑气大盛，举起陈立农打好的绳结对着小鬼做威胁状，小鬼连忙识时务地举手投降。

蔡徐坤没注意到隔空打架的两人，只望着窗外夜幕渐沉的昏黄天色，“散会吧，这个案子不简单，都回家好好休息，准备打一场硬仗吧。”

（五）

清晨的天际乌云密布，酝酿着一场大雪，或许仅仅是一场降温。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，天花板上一根日光灯管突然失了灵，办公室一角沉入黯淡的阴翳。朱正廷要找人来修，Justin却认为不过是接触不良，拧几下就好了。朱正廷忙不迭地跑去找工具，Justin已经把椅子搬到桌上，长腿一迈便蹿了上去。

“那个，你们组长在不？”周锐从门口探出半个身子，神色有些踌躇。

朱正廷弯腰从工具箱里翻找着可用的工具，并不抬头，“他出去走访去了，锐哥你找他啊？等会儿啊他马上就回。”

“等他回来直接让他去局长办公室吧。”周锐的语速比往常慢得多。

Justin扶着椅背回头一笑，“咋啦？局长又让他立军令状啦？”

周锐抿了下嘴唇，又向外张望片刻，闪进门内紧紧掩上了门。

朱正廷举着一把钳子直起身，愣愣地看着周锐那张略微发灰的脸，“锐哥，出什么事了？”

“你们那个案子，死者手里攥着的那两根头发，DNA是他的。”


End file.
